


The Choices We Make

by DissectingPomegranates



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 01:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DissectingPomegranates/pseuds/DissectingPomegranates
Summary: My love is poor but honest.It was the only thing I had to offer.You took it.But it was not enough.I cannot shed tears.I am beyond weeping.





	The Choices We Make

**Author's Note:**

> ? One-shot  
> Mediocre doodle since my mojo briefly returned.  
> Again, it’s a fly by the seat of your pants fic...  
> Thanks to Carol for either playing ping pong ideas with me or giving advice when needed.  
> Pardon any spelling/grammar mistakes, I do try to be vigilant.
> 
> Read and review.
> 
> Enjoy x

Her nails were digging into the palms of her hands, making this the second most painful thing she was experiencing.

“Ada...I-I...we cannot...” her voice betrayed her

There was a sudden gasp, a realisation which escaped Ada’s lips, her eyes searching, wanting...needing.

The sound caused Hecate to look away, the shame. Anywhere besides maintaining eye contact with Ada.

The sound of heartbreak.

Coward!

“Hecate...but...I...we...why?” She whimpered, voice thick with overwhelming bouts of emotion.

A trembling hand dived into her cardigan pocket and clutched onto the handkerchief for dear life.

Hecate’s shoulders sagged, bottom lips twitched, “Agatha.”

Ada felt a silent rage explode, bile rising and burning, her stomach somersaulted. What was once butterflies were now hornets, each time her heartbeat there was a sting.

Death by a million stings

Death by a broken heart

It was all the same.

“I...uh...I see.” Ada’s voice was hallow, emotionless, a brave facade as she had experienced this type of betrayal and heartbreak before however she thought...she considered Hecate to be different.

“Ada...while Agatha...” she winces at using her name before hastily correcting herself, “while _she_ remains in this building...we cannot be together.” Hecate’s tongue suddenly felt swollen as if it were physically possible to choke on her own words.

Words which caused devastating pain. Words that were equally sharp to that of a surgeons blade.

Ada flinched at the words inflicted as if Hecate had thrown a corrosive potion at her.

It continued to hurt.

Burning.

Hecate reached out but already there was too much space, a void had quickly formed and settled between them. Her arm fell limply to her side.

“Say something! Ada... _please_.”

Before Ada could respond, a sharp knock from the office door interrupted. With a simple flick of her wrist, the door unlocked and slowly revealed Agatha, she waltzed into her twin sister’s office with a coy expression and a particular sway of her hips. Ada noticed how Hecate stared at her twin sister

“Well met, dear sister.” She greeted then gestured the same to Hecate, “Well met, Hecate.” She purred

Ada felt a lead weight in her stomach suddenly drop, feeling nauseous.

The revulsion as she suppressed.

‘ _Oh_ _Hecate_ , _why_?’ thought Ada, the words on the tip of her tongue, on the verge of tumbling out into words

She inhaled slowly through her nose, paused and exhaled...suppressing everything.

“Well...met...Agatha.” Replied Hecate in a careful toned voice, forced politeness

A fast brewing headache was forming just behind her right eye, a dull throbbing pain which momentarily provided a much needed distraction from the aching pain in her chest.

“Well met, sister.” Beamed Ada in her usual optimistic and cheery self which was an agonising act in itself, “how are you?”

Agatha’s attention shifted from Hecate to her twin sister and of course, her favourite topic of conversation, herself!

Her devious grin grew wider, “I have so _many_ stories...Oh! But where are my manners? I’m not interrupting any of that school chat...was I?”

Ada forced herself to reflect a smile back even if it did hurt her face.

Something inside crumbled.

“Of course not! In fact, Hecate was just leaving...if that’s everything?”

Agatha stepped away, taking a seat by the fireplace, too distracted by attending to the tea and assortment of biscuits and scones to notice the tension between Headmistress and Deputy Head.

“Ooh!” Squealled Agatha with delight Ada glanced between her sister and Hecate. Her posture straightened in anticipation of another verbal strike only this time she was prepared.

“If that _is_ everything, Headmistress?” Asked Hecate, a plea lost somewhere

She crossed her arms, black nails sinking into the material of her sleeves as Ada’s words stabbed her, as if merely to dismiss Hecate...like she meant nothing to her.

A similar tone of voice normally reserved for the likes of Miss Gullet, who grated on everyone’s nerves.

“I believe that is everything, Deputy. You’re dismissed.” Replied Ada coldly


End file.
